User blog:CEDJunior/Lee Maxson (The Perfect Soulmate)
Lee Maxson (Cassie Scerbo) was the main villainess from the 2017 Lifetime film, The Perfect Soulmate (airdate June 4, 2017). Her backstory revealed that she was emotionally abused by both of her parents, which drove her to kill her father when she was a teenager. Lee has since lived at home with her mother, Marlene, who verbally abuses her while she is under Lee's care. In the beginning of the film, Lee is on her computer when she sees a profile belonging to a poet named Sarah Miles, who she claims is a friend of hers despite never meeting. After Marlene suffers a devastating fall, Lee snapped at her mother, blaming her for not having a life of her own before going in her room and tuning her out, leaving Marlene to starve to death. Lee later meets Sarah for the first time, and within that time, she began stalking Sarah while charming her. Late one night, she witnesses Sarah's abusive marriage, as Sarah's estranged husband Daniel struck her during an argument. Later on, Lee followed Daniel to a parking garage, where she shot him and stole his wallet. She shot Daniel a second time, killing him, and after the murder, Lee returned to the house and continued to befriend Sarah while also charming Sarah's young daughter, Megan. After seeing housekeeper Nina tend to Megan, Lee saw her as an obstacle in her obsessive quest, and got Nina out of the way by poisoning her (non-fatally). Lee became close with Sarah, as Sarah had her overlook the poems she had been working on. Later in the film, however, Lee sent Sarah's poems to a high-level publishing company, and when she told Sarah about it, Sarah became upset that Lee did this without consulting her. She stated that she already had Will Lawrence backing her, but Lee stated that she wanted what was best for Sarah, who walked away in slight anger. Having seen a glimpse of Lee's obsessive behavior, Sarah hired private investigator Paul Crawford to look into Lee, who made various attempts to call Sarah. Lee approached Sarah in front of her home begging for Sarah to talk to her, while nearly revealing to her that she killed Daniel and claiming that he deserved to die. Lee later figured out that she had someone following her, and her suspicions were confirmed when she saw Paul searching her things and finding Daniel's wallet. The crazed villainess appeared with the gun she used to kill Daniel and shot Paul to death. Meanwhile, Sarah was under suspicion for Daniel's murder, but she had a feeling that Lee was the killer, so she attempted to get Lee to let her guard down and confess to the murder. After dinner at Lee's place, Sarah served dessert, lacing Lee's dish with medication. Feeling woozy, Lee went to the bathroom and intentionally threw up her dessert, while Sarah made off with Lee's gun. However, Lee phoned police and painted Sarah as Daniel's killer, stating that she had the gun. In the film's climax, Lee entered Sarah's home and knocked out Will, and later pointed a gun at Sarah. The psychotic villainess accused Sarah of betraying her and was set on killing Sarah and making it look like a suicide, forcing her to write a suicide note. After Will came to, Lee went after him, while Sarah took out her own gun, leading to shots being fired. Lee went to Nina's house demanding to pick up Megan, and later knocked out Nina from behind. After Sarah arrived with gun in hand, Lee held Megan at knifepoint, while continuing to berate Sarah for not being her friend. After Sarah regained Megan, Lee--hearing police coming for her--stated that no one cared for her, and it was at that moment that Lee pointed her gun at herself and committed suicide, but not before telling Megan to look after Sarah. Trivia *Cassie Scerbo appeared as redeemed antagonist Amber Pollock in the 2011 film "Teen Spirit". Gallery Lee Maxson killing Daniel.jpg|Lee preparing to kill Daniel Lee Maxson gun.jpg Lee Maxson Sarah at gunpoint.jpg|Lee holding Sarah at gunpoint Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Braided Hairstyle Category:Brunette Category:Delusional Category:Family Murderer Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Hero's Friend Category:Incapacitator Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Pistol Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Psychotic Category:Stalker Category:Suicide Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Demise: Shot Category:Fate: Deceased